xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Benimaru Nikaido
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Benimaru Nikaido *Nationality: Japanese *Sex: Male *Age: 21 Years Old *Birthday: June 6 *Occupation: Model *Height: 180 cm (5'10'')'' *Weight: 68 kg (150 lb) *Blood type: O *Hobbies: Sky cruising, Cooking *Hates: Otaku, regret Benimaru Nikaido is one of the most popular martial artists, was born in Japan and rasied in the U.S. in a hybrid wealthy familiy, with a genius talent for fighting. From the age of 15, he participated in numerous fighting tournaments and won championships. Good at manipulating lightning, he's famous in shoot boxing style. With an unmistakable dress and hairstyle, Benimaru provokes envies by his looks and stature, and is admired by everyone. His gorgeous stage presence and passion for women are well-known, but he's also doomed for its weakness against female. A part-time model, Benimaru has participated in many fighting tournaments and known a lot of friends, and now going to the Xuan Dou Zhi Wang tournament, he will meet old and new friends, how can he be able to resist to the fight?! 'Plot details' *'Nature: 'Human *'Fighting style: '''Shoot boxing *'Energy:' Electricity *'Membership:' Unknown Benimaru Nikaido is a shoot-boxing fighter that combines muay thai abilities with chokes and other attacks. He also has the ability to create electricity and use it to attack its opponents. He's a prominent fighter in the Japanese scene, and has joined Kyo Kusanagi and Goro Daimon to represent the country in every The King of Fighters tournament to date. He's also known as a ladies man with a flamboyant and somewhat cocky personality. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Jacknife Kick (杰克小刀踢): → B''' Benimaru steps forward and performs a football kick, at ground height. Doesn't hit low, sweep or knockdown, but it can be used to evade light low attacks. You can cancel any near normal attack with this, and in turn cancel this command move into any special move, but it won't combo. *'Flying Drill (旋转膝落): (Air) ↓ D' Benimaru stops his trajectory and descends spinning in spiral over the opponent, dealing 4 hits at most. You can cancel any jumping normal attack into this after a hit. On a crouching opponent, it serves as an overhead attack. *'Air Throw (隐藏招式•空中投技): (Air) ''↓ '''C near opponent Benimaru flips his opponent in air and then pushes him down with his knees, slamming it to the ground. This move has to be done in a jump while near the opponent, both in air. Has excellent priority, but sometimes mistakes with a regular heavy punch. Specials *'Raijinken (雷韧拳): ↓ ↘ → A / C (also in air)' Benimaru thrusts his hand forward and releases a perfume charge that deals 3 hits and knocks the opponent down. When done with C, Benimaru raises his hand instead, working as a good anti-air, but whiffing on non-close standing or crouching opponents. It delays a little. When done in air, it stops Benimaru's trajectory for a moment and makes him float and attack diagonally backwards, dealing a single hit before re-assuming his previous trajectory. On a jumping opponent, it doesn't cause a knockdown. *'Shinku Katate Goma (真空片手驹): ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Benimaru steps in its hand and performs several clockwise spins, hitting the opponent with his foot. Very difficult to punish, evades most standing attacks, stops most of ground attacks, but it's weak against jumping attacks. A version scores 3 hits, while C version scores 6. Doesn't knock down, but Benimaru will jump back in the end. *'Benimaru Collider (居合蹴): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← → A / C' Benimaru tries to choke the opponent with his hand. If the opponent's close, Benimaru will grab its throat, lift it from the ground and then cast a lightning over it as he chokes it with both hands. Good range and good damage overall, but it counts as a single hit. At the end, the opponent will fall at Benimaru's feet. *'Iaido Kick (居合蹴): ↓ ↘ → B / D' Benimaru performs suddenly a quick and hard-hitting knee strike to the gut. The attack moves the opponent away, but can't be used as an anti-air and it's weak against low attacks. While it's like a normal, it deals more damage and has very little recovery time. *'Handou Sandangeri (反动三段蹴): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Benimaru hops forward starting with a knee strike, follows-up with a kick and ends in a jumping flash kick. Has little start-up, good range and priority. D version travels further and deals more damage, but has more start-up and recovery time at the end. *'Super Inazuma Kick (超级闪电踢): → ↓ ↘ B / D' Benimaru rises in a lightning-accompanied flash kick. This move excels as an anti-air, and deals decent damage. B version makes Benimaru barely hop, and it and bounces it back at the end; while D version travels higher but Benimaru doesn't move from its place. Supers *'Raiko Ken (雷光拳): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Benimaru thrusts his hand forward and perform a superior electric punch. Still short-ranged, but has a better priority and partial invincibility. When done with C, Benimaru performs an anti-air version of the move. 5 hits max, and it knocks the opponent away. Takes a little time to end, so if the opponent evades, Benimaru's much helpless. MAX version is a more powerful version. It has slightly longer range, offers less start-up and better invincibility. It deals more damage and the number of hits is increased, for a total of 9 hits when it hits the opponent fully and completely. *'Elec-Trigger (大发电者): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A / C' When done close, Benimaru grabs the opponent and chokes it as he casts lightning from the sky to strike it. Decent priority, good range and damage, and little start-up or recovery time. The opponent fall on its knees on front of Benimaru at the end. MAX version has quicker start-up, increased range and deals more hits and damage. The lightning of this version are colored yellow; Benimaru ends the move by creating a little ball lightning and rips his opponent with his hands, knocking it away. Hidden Esoteric *'Raiou Ken (雷皇拳): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B + D' Benimaru poses by raising his hand, then aims it towards the opponent releasing a powerful lightning beam. This move deals great damage and is extraordinary fast after the initial pose, and it works as an undefeatable and non-deflectable full-screen projectile. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- 1375107737 1436653066 20418 imageAddr.jpg =External links= ---- *Benimaru's official profile page *Benimaru Nikaido at SNK Wiki Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest characters